Through My Eyes
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: The events of Race To Witch Mountain through the eyes of Jack's niece, JJ as she goes along for the ride in the can with the alien twins from outer space. How will she cope with Seth? Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

JJ POV

Life was hard for me, my name was JJ Parker. My mother was called Nina Bruno and my father was called Jacob Parker, I had a big brother brother, Max and a little sister, Danni. I was twelve when my family died, my brother was fifteen and my sister was nine. My house was set on fire as a joke by some punk friends of my brother's, I got out in time but my family wasn't so fortunate. My house exploded.

I was sent from my hometown of Connecticut to live my uncle Jack in Las Vegas, he was a cab driver and we didn't talk much. I stayed with him in his little apartment which wasn't big enough for the two of us, he would be up quite late punching his punchbag. The neighbours constantly yelled at each other.

I looked a lot like my parents, a good mix. I had long, black hair down to my hips and shocking violet eyes that cause a lot of arguments. My father had blue eyes and my mother had brown eyes so when she pops me out with violet eyes, Daddy gets a little suspicious. They got over it eventually.

That day started out like any other day, I was fifteen and wearing my black tank top, dark jeans, knee high heel boots, locket, earrings, two rings, bracelet, military hat and sunglasses. My normal glasses and biker jacket were in my lap with my magazine. I wore sunglasses to hide my eyes considering the fact that they freaked people out.

Jack and I were in his cab and were getting ready to go when he decided to go and have a talk with some guys in front who were blocking us. He punched them both and pinned them to the car.

"Idiot" I mumbled.

A police officer came and told the guys to beat it and Jack came back to the car. He began driving, I looked up at the mirror and then back to my magazine.

"Jack, there's some kids in the back of your cab" I said, not looking up.

Jack looked up at the mirror and stopped the car immediately. Several car horns honkey behind us, Jack looked panicked while I rolled my eyes.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked the kids.

"Outside" the boy answered.

"Yeah, I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?" Jack said.

"Through that portal" the girl said as she and the boy pointed at the door.

More car horns honked, the boy spoke again "I'm Seth. This is my sister, Sara. We require your transportation services immediately"

Jack didn't look convinced "Really? Well, I require-"

Sara cut him off "A currency transaction"

The boy held out a huge amount a cash "Would this amount suffice?"

I took it happily "It'll do"

Jack looked confused "What, did you two rob a bank?"

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked, quickly.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked.

Sara pointed to his licence.

"If we have a deal for your sevices, we must move forward rapidly. It's urgent we get to our destination without delay" Seth said.

More car horns honked, I glared at Jack, noise irritated me, he noticed "All right, all right, I'm going"

Jack gena driving and looked at Seth and Sara "Where to?"

I went back to my magazine, I was no longer interested. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth pull out some weird thing. It made a beeping noise as he fiddled with it.

"I need an address" Jack said.

Sara pointed forward "We must travel in that direction"

"I'm gonna need something a little bit more specific than just 'that direction'" Jack said, jerking his arm forward.

"We must locate latitude 40.54 cross-intersecting longitude..." Seth started.

Jack put his hand to stop him "We're just gonna stick with that direction"

I went back to my magazine, we had a long way to go.

**REVIEW**  
**I will update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

JJ POV

We kept driving for ages, I got so bored after I had finished my magazine. I just stared out of the window for a while. I stopped when Sara started talking to me.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"JJ" I said quietly, not looking at her.

"J is a letter of your alphabet which means that those initials must stand for something" Seth said.

"You got that right" I said.

"What are they?" Sara asked.

"If I told you that..." I turned to her and Seth "...I'd have to kill you"

I turned back to my seat, facing the desert open road. I looked at their cab fare $397.40! I hid my shock well, however, Jack didn't.

"Are your parents gonna be OK with you guys spending all this money?" he asked, not looking at them.

Seth leaned forward a little "We have previously agreed upon a financial deal. If your concern is regarding your compensation..."

Jack cut him off "My concern is the fact that I got a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash, with a drop-off location that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now, in my book, that's a little chapter called 'running away'"

Seth and Sara looked at each other while Dominik, Jack's boss got on the walkie talkie thingy "Jack, you better be getting desert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Capisce?"

Jack grabbed the walkie talkie thingy "I'm losing reception, Dominik"

"Jack? Jack!" Dominik almost yelled from the other end.

Seth and Sara looked behind us and then at each other before Sara spoke "Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit"

Jack looked almost bored "There's no vehicles following..." he stopped when he saw some big, black jeeps coming up behind us in the mirror.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute..." Seth said.

Jack waved his hand "Relax, kid. I'm just gonna let 'em pass"

Seth and Sara looked at each other, panicked. I agreed with them in my own calmer way "That's not a good idea" I said in a sing song voice.

Jack slowed down, looked in the mirror, put the window down and waved his arm out the window "Open road, people. It's all yours"

Seth glared up at the window of the black jeep, it was tinted black, he could only see his reflection. Jack did the same only with a much calmer look on his face.

Jack looked smug "What did I tell you? Nobody's following us. I'm the king of these roads..."

He was cut off by Sara pointing "Jack Bruno!"

The jeep in front of us stopped "Uh oh" I murmured.

One of the other jeeps banged into us, spiraling us out of control. Jack gained control of the car and sped past the jeep in front of us, the other two were in hot pursuit.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack said.

Sara looked behind us and then at Jack "Who is Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?"

"How do you know that...?" Jack began.

He was cut off by the jeep behind us banging into us, I grunted with frustration and flipped the guys behind us off.

"Get down, now!" Jack yelled at us.

We all got down, we got wedged between two jeeps. "Hold on"

Jack managed to get us out of it by driving one of the cars into the sand while the other two continued following us. Seth and Sara looked behind us.

"Jack Bruno, it would appear we have not eluded them" she said.

Jack looked in the mirror "I'm so over this. Stay down! Stay down!"

I looked at the twins, Seth looked at Sara, she looked worried "Seth, no. It's not a good idea"

Seth didn't change his mind "I have to try"

"It's too dangerous" Sara reasoned.

Seth ignored her and literally phased through the seat and out the back of the car. Sara and I watched him as he turned to face one of the jeeps. It crashed into him but he didn't move an inch, it got smashed up real bad and went over his head, coming down on the ground looking like a pile of scrap. Sara moved her hand which made the brakes and gears move, Jack didn't notice that it was Sara but I did.

"Now what?" Jack said, angrily.

The car reversed and looked like it was going straight for the jeep but it stopped just a few centimetres short of it. Jack panted with relief.

"You three OK?" he asked.

"Well done, Your Majesty" I glared.

"We are..." Sara began.

Seth phased back into the car "...Fine. We should just keep moving"

Jack took his seatbelt off and got out of the car "Oh, please no" I moaned, slumping back into my chair.

"Stay here" Jack said, picking up a pipe "What, you didn't get the message?" he went over to the jeep "I told Frank and Marty I was out. You tell Wolfe from me that he's gonna pay for my repairs" Jack got back in the car.

"How you guys holding up?" he asked us.

"We're fine" Sara said.

"Speak for yourself" I muttered.

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into all this" Jack apologized.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno" Sara said. "You're not always the one to blame"

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased" Seth said.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased" I mimicked.

"Don't worry. I'll get you two where you need to go. You've earned it"

I rolled my eyes.

**REVIEW**  
**I'll update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

JJ POV

We travelled for hours before we came to desert, barren place with nothing but a little shack. The journey was a little bumpy considering the wreck of a car we were using and the rough road.

Sara looked out the window "We're here, Jack Bruno"

"Here?" Jack asked. "There's nothing here"

Seth and Sara smiled at each other. Well, she smiled, he just put on a decent expression for the first time. We drove towards the derelict shack, it was half destroyed.

"Somebody's expecting you two, right?" Jack asked. "Doesn't look like anyone's home"

"Don't worry Jack Bruno. We'll soon be reunited with relatives" Sara said cheerfully as we pulled over.

"OK, $720.50. But after everything that went down today, how about I knock 25%" Jack said.

"Here" Seth said as he and Sara got out of the car.

"I also..." Jack began.

The twins ran into the shack while I counted the money "OK, then. Goodbye to you, too" Jack said as the twins left.

I gave the money to him and he looked at it "500% tip? That's reasonable" Jack said.

He looked at the shack, deliberated with himself, lost and got out the car "Hey! You guys overpaid! By a lot!"

He shut the car door and looked at the damage "Unbelievable"

There was a bang from inside the shack, I got out the car. I so didn't want to do this.

Jack moved towards the shack "Everything OK in there?"

He walked into the shack, I followed, the place was dusty and wrecked. Like there had been a fight or something. Or someone was looking for something.

"Hello?" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes and continued moving forward into the shack. What a mess! I struggled to see in the darkness, Jack picked up a table leg and examined where we had heard a noise. I walked towards it. I felt myself being pulled down and having a hand clamped over my mouth. I saw Seth and knocked his hand off of my mouth.

Jack looked down at us "What just happened?"

"Jack Bruno, you should not have jeopardized your life by following us" Sara whispered.

"What sort of trouble are you two in?" Jack asked.

Seth looked at the device and then Jack "I suggest you return to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required"

"Seth, he's just trying to help" Sara said.

"We don't need his help" Seth hissed. "Somebody's already looking for it. We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us, Sara"

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us, Jack Bruno. But my brother is right, we can involve you and your niece no further" Sara whispered.

Seth glanced at me and then back to his device "Got it"

"Let's go" Sara said and they both got up.

"Hey, just tell me what's going on..." Jack began.

"This way" Seth told Sara. "Hurry up, Sara"

We followed the twins to a fridge where Seth put his creepy little device on it and it beeped and flashed.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

The fridge opened into a little tunnel, Seth took the device and the twins entered.

"Don't go in the pimped-out fridge, Jack" Jack told himself.

"I got nothing better to do" I shrugged and I went in.

Jack followed me into the little tunnel where I found Seth putting his device on a wall, a door opened and Seth took the device. The twins looked at each other and entered the creepy plant room.

"What is this place?" Jack asked.

"This way" Seth said, ignoring him.

I followed Seth through the plants and came to this gooey, blue things that looked so gross. "Sara, it's here" he called.

Sara took off her necklace and put it on the goo, it beeped and glowed, the goo glowed pink and Sara put her hand in it.

"Eww!" I whispered, putting my hand in front of my mouth.

Sara pulled out another little device and smiled at Seth.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It is what we came for, Jack Bruno" Sara beamed.

"Really, is anyone else looking for it?" Jack asked. "Say, the person who trashed everything upstairs?"

"We think so. It is very valuable" Seth replied, glancing at me again. "Which is why it was so vital that we locate it first"

"What makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it isn't still looking for it" Jack's question was answered by a sound upstairs.

"Ssh. Go, go, go" Jack whispered to us.

We walked through the jungle place as more sounds were heard. "Run! Run! Run!" Jack shouted.

Seth grabbed my hand pulled me forward with him, I saw Jack taking a beating from that thing. We tripped over something and I ended up on top of him, we stayed silent. We watched the thing walking around, surveying. I looked at Seth, we leaned to kiss but were cut off by fire, the plants were on fire. I gasped with fear, I had a major fear of fire since the death of my family.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara called.

"Kids" he called back.

"Go, go, go, Sara!" Seth said as he pulled me along behind him.

A huge blast propelled us all forward, screaming. I landed hard on my back. "Come on" Seth coughed as he pushed me forward.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara called, the thing knocked the device out of Sara's hand. "Seth!"

Seth went up to the thing but it knocked him backwards, right into me, knocking us both to the ground, him on top of me. Jack took the thing down and Sara once again had the device. Seth helped me up and we ran for the exit. Sara flung fire and the thing and I gasped, backing up against a wall. Fire scared me so much.

"Come, we gotta go, we gotta go" Jack said.

Some huge blue blast came flying after us, Seth tried to close the door but the blast knocked him forwards, he was unconscious, I ran towards him. Jack picked him up and went for the exit, me following, Sara taking the lead.

We got into the car, Seth was still unconscious. We drove far away from the shack as little things rained onto us.

**REVIEW**  
**I will update soon**


	4. Chapter 4

JJ POV

I groaned as I examined my shoes. Great, I broke a heel, I pulled the other one off so they were even. Jack brushed some stuff out of his hair while he drove.

Seth began moving "How's your brother doing?" Jack asked.

Sara turned to Jack "His system had the the ability..."

Seth interrupted "I will be fine. It is important we gain much distance from this location"

"I'm happy you're feeling better cause your gonna need your strength when you explain" his voice got louder "just what happened back there"

Seth and Sara looked at each other. We continued going but Jack just stopped, he turned to Seth and Sara.

"All right, here's the deal, the cab doesn't move until your mouths do" he said. "So start talking"

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding" Seth said.

"Callin me dumb?" I asked.

I noticed some blue and white lights in the mirror and saw that they were behind us. It looked like some kind of sci-fi creepy spaceship. Like something out of Star Wars.

"Jack" I asked, tapping his arm.

Sara answered "No. We are dealing with issues outside the realm of...your world"

"Hey, I'm a cab driver, OK? I have had plenty of worldly experien-" he stopped. "Experiences"

The twins turned to see the lights as well "I tried to tell ya" I smirked.

"Sara, we have to go!" Seth said in a panicked voice.

Jack started driving fast again "What is it?"

The things shot some kind of beam in front of us which shook the car "Hang on" Jack said.

We started going downhill "Hold on" Jack said.

We kept driving until we were at a less life-threatening speed, driving on train tracks. We stopped.

"We can't let him destroy it, Sara" Seth told his sister.

Sara took it and nodded.

"Who is he?" Jack asked. "And this time, I need real answers"

"It's a siphon" Sara whispered.

"A what?" Jack asked.

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed" Seth replied.

"And his mission is..." Jack prompted.

The two started crossing over each other in front of us, searching.

"Us" Sara whispered.

"Great, I got a robot chasin twins in a cab with me. Perfect" I said sarcastically.

"No it is not" Sara said.

"Sarcasm" I corrected.

The lights got closer, I shifted uncomfortably, Jack's hands tightened on the steering wheel and Seth and Sara looked afraid, very afraid. The lights got closer and closer until they were just a few inches away from the car. I held my breath. It stayed in front of us for a few seconds before disappearing quickly. We all breathed a sigh of relief, Jack started the car again and began moving.

"Is there a safer route, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"Not unless you know how to fly" Jack said, looking out the window.

The siphon rose behind us and blasted us, the car lurched forward. I grabbed the dashboard for support.

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed.

More blasts came at us, knocking the car from side to side. I screamed.

"Get down!" Jack yelled.

The ship followed us through the tunnel "Jack Bruno!" Sara said.

"Come on, come on, hold it together" Jack said to his car. "Oh, come on!"

We heard a train in front of us, I rolled my eyes and kicked the dashboard. I didn't want to die like this, in a cab!

"Faster! Faster!" Seth shouted.

"It won't go any faster" Jack said.

"Sara" Seth shouted and she pushed her hand forward, the speedometer spun and we went faster.

The train got closer and closer, I screamed. "Hold on" Jack said.

He swung the car sideways "Watch out" he said as something tumbled over us.

We stopped the car and Jack got out to look under the bonnet, I got out and slammed my door shut.

"Worst. Cab. Ride. Ever" I spat.

"I know, I know, calm down" Jack said.

I heard Seth and Sara talking and went around to his open window and crouched underneath it. They didn't see me.

"No. we cannot trust him" Seth said.

"I know we can and we must" Sara said.

"What about her?" Seth asked.

"She is not willing to get close to anyone, I have seen it, she fears getting close mean that it is harder to say goodbye. This is began when she lost her family" she replied.

I got up and looked at them through the open window "I can hear you, you know"?

"Why do you wear sunglasses at night?" Sara asked.

"My business. Now, stay outta my head" I said.

I could hear Jack talking to himself before he got back in the car.

"We know you're frustrated, Jack Bruno" Sara said.

"No" Jack said "No more 'Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that'. I've been asking for answers..."

"You already know the answers, Jack Bruno" Sara interrupted. "My brother and I are indeed not from your planet"

Jack laughed while I stifled it "That's it? So that's it. Mystery solved? You two want me to believe that you're both aliens?"

"It is the truth" Seth said.

"Really?" Jack asked skeptically. "Well, you don't look like aliens"

"What does an alien look like, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"You know what aliens look like. They looked like little green people with antennas and laser gun and 'Take me to your leader, Earthling'" he said and I shook my head.

"You require some sort of proof. He thinks we're insulting his intelligence" Sara said to her brother.

"Not much to insult if you ask me" I mumbled, examining my nails.

"You think? You juts can't drop the 'we're aliens' bomb on somebody. Now, I know I've seen some pretty weird things today, but you can't expect me to believe..."

Sara interrupted him by making the objects in the car float around. "I have the ability to move objects with my mind"

"That's impossible" Jack muttered.

"No, it's quite possible on our planet as well as yours" she said. "You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity"

"Again with the dumb" I sighed.

"No, I don't do it because it'd kinda creepy, and I really would like you to stop" Jack said.

The lights started approaching us again and Sara's eyes widened "Jack Bruno!"

Jack turned and began twisting the car keys, the cab groaned. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! Start! Start! Start!"

I gasped and my hand fell back behind me, I felt someone hold it with the same amount of fear. I knew it was Seth. The things got closer until it was revealed to be a truck that went right past us. I slowly took my hand away.

We started driving again.

**Yay! A nice long chapter :)**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

JJ POV

We drove to a place called Stony Creek and stopped at a mechanics, a dodgy looking mechanics. We all got out and Jack dusted himself off.

"Hello" he called. "Anyone here?"

"Yeah, we're closed" a voice said behind us.

Jack turned to a man sitting in a chair with his feet on the desk "Oh. There you are. I know you're closed, but we've experienced some car trouble, I was hoping..."

The man interrupted him "Still closed. Experience your car trouble when we're open"

I looked at Sara who was staring at the mechanic intently, focused.

Jack continued "I'll work on that next time. But this time, I need you to..."

"Jack Bruno" Sara said "The only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to reopen for business will be a significant amount of money"

Eddie got up and started walking towards us "Wait a minute. Do I know you"

"No. Absolutely not. You don't know them from anywhere. I'll pay you double your rate" Jack said, holding out the money.

"Why not triple?" Eddie shrugged.

"Done" Jack said, quickly.

Eddie eyed me up with one of those annoying satisfied glances I got a lot. I looked away, disgusted. He then went towards the cab.

"What did you get into a fight with, a rhinoceros?" Eddie asked. "Poor rhino"

Jack pretended to laugh "Poor rhino! I know"

The twins started to pretend to laugh but I shook my head at them and they stopped.

"I don't know where to start" Eddie said.

"Well, where you could start is replacing the front shocks and the tie rods, patch up the radiator, fix the exhaust and if you have four tires, I'll take those to. You got one hour" Jack said.

Something else fell off the car and I groaned. We went to a diner called Ray's and a girl was singing Scarlett with her band while people danced.

"Come on" Jack said. "Over here, come one, sit, sit. Sit down"

We all sat down and the others looked around suspiciously while I examined my nails.

"I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out of the back door of Ray's, escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again" Sara said in a panicked voice.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"My sister also has the gift of telepathy" Seth clarified. "She can read the minds of those nearest to her"

"Really? Well, you tell your sister that here -on Earth- reading minds, very rude" I said. "Don't do that"

A waitress approached us "Hey guys, welcome to Ray's. My name's Tina, I'm gonna be your server" she looked at the twins and me "Wow. Look at the three of you"

"Uh, what do you mean, look at the three of them? They look like three regular, innocent, all-American kids" Jack said, nervously.

"Who look like they just rolled around in a pigpen right before dinner" Tina said.

The Sheriff walked in with his posse "Evening, Tina"

"Sheriff Antony. Your table's waiting for you. I'm gonna send you a round of Frito pies" Tina said.

"Sounds good, thanks Tina" he said.

"Now, why don't the three of you come with me and we'll get you all cleaned up" Tina said and we followed her.

"Hurry back" Jack said.

When we got back, Jack looked at the twins. "You know, I think it would be..."

"Best for everyone if Seth and I found another ride?" Sara interrupted.

"Seriously, you gotta stop doing that" Jack said.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that has occured" Sara said.

"I'm not scared" Jack scoffed. "Just a little confused. But, the bottom line is that you guys need someone from NASA or the air force, not me"

Sara shook her head "If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy"

"Look, I'm just trying to be honest, OK? I'm the wrong guy" Jack said.

"A wise human once said, 'you are what you think you are'" Sara replied.

"Well, why don't you got find that guy and ask him?" Jack asked.

"It was the Buddha, he's unavailable" Seth said.

I stifled a giggle.

"How is it that beings on your planet can be so large in form, yet feel so small inside?" Sara asked.

Sara put her little hand on Jack's hand "Maybe, you need help too, Jack Bruno"

Jack's phone rang.

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry wonderful readers! I know it's been way too long since I last updated**

Jack walked away from the table to take the call, I could see from his face and the way he looked out of the window that it wasn't Dominik. He finished the call and came for us. As we walked, Sara spoke.

"They're here for us, aren't they?"

I looked from her to Jack.

"Yeah. They are" he replied.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"I knew we couldn't trust him, Sara" Seth seethed as Jack began talking with the Sheriff.

"Just wait, he's not gonna roll on you" I told him.

"Too late. Run!" he said as he grabbed Sara.

I swear for a moment, it looked like his hand flinched towards me.

"Wait" Sara and I said in unison.

Jack indicated for us to come over and we crept around, trying to get out. It was only seconds later when the Government assholes brought their guns in.

Jack saw people blocking the exit "This is not good"

"Ya think?"  
Ah there was my sarcasm creeping in.

We turned around to see the waitress who had served us, she put a finger to her lips "Shh. Follow me"

We followed her to a door where she indicated up, Sara walked past her "Thank you"

"Good luck" she replied.

Jack kept trying the latch but failing "It's locked from the outside, we gotta find another..."

I felt Seth crawl past me "Hey, hey, hey"

He phased his hand through the little door and unlocked it, just like in the car.

"Or we could do that" I smiled as Seth helped me up and out.

Jack helped us down off the roof, I turned to look for an escape and my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. "Jack?"

He turned to see the growling dog "Hi, little fella"

The dog began charging and Jack pushed me behind him but suddenly it all stopped and we turned to see the dog licking Sara's face.

"We appreciate your understanding. Let's go" she smiled.

"Eddie, time's up. We gotta go" Jack said as we ran into the garage.

Eddie made some pathetic protest before we sped away.

As the car went faster, we saw the Government assholes. There were a lot of them. Too many. Jack shared my thought.

Sara put her hand out and the cars began exploding, sparks flying eveywhere.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it" I said to her.

"Say goodbye to Stony Creek" Jack said and then the car slowed to a halt.

"What the hell?" I gasped.

"No, no, not now! Come on!" Jack shouted.

The door flung open and the growling dog from before jumped in "Sara, I said...Absolutely not! This junkyard is not going with us. I am done picking up stray passengers"

Bullets hit the back of the car "Drive! Drive! Drive!" I screamed.

"Those guys that were chasing us, they were the same ones from the highway, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Sara replied.

"It is vital that you take us to their base of operation" Seth said.

"You want him to take you to the guys that are trying to kill you?" I asked.

Seth nodded.

"Let me explain to you how we do things here on Earth," Jack began as Seth look pissed "People who want you dead, you avoid. That way you..mmm...stay alive. Make sense?"

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive' if we do not return to our planet. In order to return, we need our ship. Those men who were trying to kill us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" Seth said.

Jack did not look happy about being owned by a kid. An alien kid.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked.

"I don't suggest we begin searching at all. I do suggest we go back to Vegas and he drops you off where you got on" I said.

"You, too" Jack said to Junkyard.

"It's just as I thought" Seth began "No human is gonna help us, Sara. Especially not this human"

I noticed how he said 'this human' and not 'these humans'. Hmm, I guess there was some kind of vivid hope for Astro Dude after all. Uncle Jack interrupted my thought train.

"Hey. Hey, easy on the human-bashing, ok? Some of my best friends just happen to be human. And even I helped, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I don't know anything about UFOs or aliens or..."

Sara's eyes flashed, I guess she was reading his mind again. "Who's Dr Alex Friedman?"

Jack considered it for a second before looking at me, I nodded once. And maybe a tiny smile may have graced my lips. Yes, people, occasionally I do smile.

"She's actually someone who can help" Jack replied.

"And, for the record, she happens to be human" I added, smirking at Seth.

His eyes narrowed.

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

I fell asleep shortly after the argument with Seth, dreaming of a nice bed far away from alien issues, the government and drooling dogs. I woke to a cold breeze and sunlight. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting at the sun and shivering at the breeze. The car was open and Jack was standing outside.

"W-what's going on?" I muttered.

"Dog needs to go to the bathroom" Jack grumbled.

I groaned and turned to our passengers, the dog had just jumped in the back seat. I heard Sara and Jack having a conversation but I ignored, nothing to do with me so why should I care? At that point, my attention was on Sara's non-human-trusting brother, Seth.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

His face was still hard, a cold expression painted over it to hide any form of emotion. Whether this was a trait of the species or just a Seth thing, I didn't know yet. His eyes were fixed on mine through my sunglasses.

"I can't see your eyes" he replied.

Slowly, he leaned forward and gently put his fingers on the side of my sunglasses, ready to remove them. I didn't even flinch, I was frozen as he gazed at me, silently asking my permission. I guess my near-invisible eyes must've told him it was alright because he slowly started to remove my sunglasses. He suddenly stopped and pushed them back on as Jack and Sara got back in the car.

I turned back to face the front but stayed silent, my thoughts were on Seth and the millions of different reactions I could've seen in his eyes if he'd seen my eyes. My freaky purple eyes. I felt a nudge at my side.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Tired" I replied.

The shock on his face told me that of everything I'd said to him in the last two days, this had been the least sarcastic, mean or bitter. Figures. Without another word, I went back to sleep.

Jack woke me up when we got back to Vegas; home sweet home. We left the taxi outside and entered the convention.

"Ok, so stay close to me. Don't talk to anyone. Nice and normal" Jack instructed the twins.

I looked around at all the creeps in alien costumes, I knew when this was all over, I was never having anything to do with any form of alien thing every again. I glanced at Seth, maybe there were some exceptions. I smiled a little to myself as we walked into Dr Friedman's empty auditorium. She turned to us.

"The cattle mutilation lecture doesn't start for an hour. But grab a seat. This place will be packed, it always is" was she drunk or sarcastic?

"We're actually here to see you" I said.

"Oh" she sounded happy.

Man, I wished I could one of those lucky people where even the tiniest of things could make your day so much better or even just put a little smile on your face.

"Jack Bruno. We met earlier" Jack said.

"We did?" she asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Cab...airport to hotel...driver" Jack clarified with hand signals.

A look of recognition appeared on Dr Friedman's face "Oh. The nonbeliever. What are the odds?"

"Can we talk someplace?" I asked, I really wanted to get things moving.

Dr Friedman looked at me "Crowds in here making you uncomfortable?"

"More private than this" I smirked.

"Look, no offense, but I'm pretty busy..." Dr Friedman said as she turned to walk away.

"She's doubting her thesis on Gliese 581 and Alcublerre's warp drive" Sara said.

Dr Friedman's looked shocked beyond all belief "How did you know that?"

"It gets better" I said.

"Trust us" Jack said.

I watched as Jack and Dr Friedman argued in the Mars auditorium while I had a little argument of my own.

"What did you do me?" I asked in harsh whisper.

"I do not know what you mean" he said.

"You touched my glasses, you tried to take them off and now-"

"I have done anything to you" he turned to walk away but then looked back "But if you are having feelings of -"

"You don't know anything about me or my feelings" I almost yelled.

"I know that it is-" Seth began.

"Hey, please don't touch that" we both turned to Dr Friedman.

"You captured an image of our ship" Sara said holding up the laptop.

"The smudge? You're telling me you think the smudge is your spaceship?" she sounded skeptical.

"No, we don't think it's our spaceship, we know it is our spaceship" Sara said.

I watched Dr Friedman but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth looking at me.

"That's it. I'm out. Now if you'll excuse I'll just grab my laptop and-"

It all happened within a few seconds. A few important seconds. Dr Friedman declared she was leaving, went to get her laptop which slipped through Seth's hands but was caught by Sara's telekinesis and brought back up.

"Oh, they can also do all this stuff, too" Jack added.  
"Who are you?" Dr Friedman asked the twins.

"Show her" Sara said to Seth and he dug something out of his pocket. Suddenly, some form of universe-hologram was all around us. The stars, planets, everything. It was beautiful. I was oblivious to everything else in the room then...almost everything, I smiled at Seth for the beauty he had shown to us and he smiled back, a nice smile. A happy smile.

"Where are you from?" Dr Friedman asked.

"Our planet is located some 3000 light years from Earth" Sara answered.

"Space travel at such sizable distance is possible using-"

"A paradoxical passage in the unbounded-"

"Wormholes! That's it. My presentation at SETI National Convention was right. Interstellar travel is possible using wormholes as a shortcut through space" Dr Friedman giggled.

"That was my first guess as well, the wormholes" Jack said.

"Suuuure" I said to him. "Continue, Dr"

"Why did you come to Earth?" she asked.

"Our planet is dying. Millennia of neglect as rendered our atmosphere unbreathable"

"That sounds familiar"

"Our parents are scientists who have studied Earth's climates in hopes of finding solution for our planet" Seth said.

I cringed to myself at the word 'parents', at least they still had them. I hid my pain for the time being, there were more important things.

"Your planet makes a suitable living environment for our kind. It would be simplest to abandon out dying planet and...occupy yours" Seth finished.

Did he really just say that? "Excuse me? We're helping you conquer our planet?"

"No, most of the people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this plan. Fear of extinction triumphed among our people. But then our parents discovered a solution, an experiment at an outpost near here was successful in regenerating life into all previous dying plants and trees"

"Which would be able to fix your planet's atmosphere" I said.

Pretty smart for me but I actually did okay in science at school.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Our military preferred invasion over science" Seth replied.

"Which is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment. All proof that our planet can be saved and your planet spared is in here" Sara said as she held up the things we got in the pimped out fridge plant room.

"Where are your parents again?" Jack asked.

"They were arrested. We agreed to complete the task for them" the twins replied.

"What about the assassin?"

"Assassin. What assassin?" Dr Friedman asked.

"The Siphon warrior series Deraniun 75 was created by our military" Sara answered.

"They're bred to hunt?"

"Bred to kill. If we don't return back home in time, the invasion will proceed" Seth said sharply.

"We seriously need to find your spaceship" Dr Friedman breathed.

"Definitely" I agreed.

We all nodded.

**There you go ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey :)**

Wandering through the convention was both dull and creepy. Weird geeky romance on one side and nerdy fight recreations on the other. Who travels miles away from home for this? I wanted to be home. Home safe. But, as I looked at the only true alien boy beside me, I guessed maybe geeky space romance wasn't totally shameful.

"So how well do you know this guy?" Jack asked the Doc as she guided us to her 'friend'.

"Oh, we've done a few panels and debates together - opposite sides, but no one knows the shadowed world of government conspiracies better than Harlan" she replied.

"Great" I said sarcastically, "More space nerds"

Seth gave me a strange look, I justified myself.

"What?" I shrugged. "This isn't my scene"

"Scene?" he was confused again by modern Earth slang.

"It's sort like your-Eh, forget it" I gave up with fleeting gesture.

"Well, hello, Dr. Friedman" some guy began flirting "See you finally decided to accept my offer of a romantic Beni Hana dinner for two. Huzzah!"

I rolled my eyes and shuddered. Disturbing.

At least I wasn't the only confused one "What?" Friedman asked.

"Three- Three years ago" Geek Boy became embarrassed. "The screening of the Cooper Footage. You were in the fourth row, second seat in a saucy flower print"

"Sorry. I keep my work and social life separate. I don't date...colleagues" Alex saved herself.

"Nice save" I muttered under my breath.

Jack stifled a laugh.

"Colleagues, indeed" Nerdo said with a creepy stage bow.

I was irritated "Hey! We need to see the Harlan guy"

Alex looked shocked that I'd said anything but nodded and confirmed.

"Dr Harlan is presently unavailable for consultation, we're more than qualified to answer any quest-" the big, buff guy stood up.

He may have big and buff but there was really something about him that hinted he wasn't as intimidating as he looked.

"There is no time for that, it is a matter of life and death that we see Harlan now" Alex interrupted him.

"For real" I said doing the weird, Star Trek hand thing.

"Life or death. Uber scary drama queen theatrics. What's the 411 sitch?" Buffy mocked.

I was definitely not impressed, my lips began twitching to say some very inappropriate things. Dr Alex opened her mouth to say something but Jack stepped in.

"You're currently alive. Unless you take us to Harlan, you'll be dead"

"Mmmm Hm" I nodded.

After a few moments of odd shock, Buff Boy and his sidekick, Nerdzilla whimpered a response and took us outside to an ugly, old RV.

Knocking on the door, the skinny 'henchman' was met with "Go away! The book signing's not 'til 4:30"

"Gee. Can't wait" I beamed.

"That excitement was untrue, yes?" Seth may have been getting sarcasm.

"Yeah, now you're getting it" I said with a tiny hint of a smile.

He also returned my awkward, small, maybe-smile.

I'm not sure what Alex said because I wasn't listening but whatever it was made the Harlan guy open the door.

"Dr Alex Friedman" he said with a creepy smile.

Harlan was fairly middle-aged, maybe 50? The remains of some white hair on his head, some peppered black.

"What a surprise" he said in French.

A friend I had before the fire - Jolie Karelle - had a French mother so I had picked a little bit of the language of love here and there.

"We have to speak with you immediately. It is incredibly important" Dr Friedman said, her tone deadly serious.

After attempting to explain to Harlan a moderated version of our story A.K.A a more believable lie; he had questions.

"So you're saying the three of you witnessed this reported UFO crash?"

"Yep" I said with Jack.

"We were wondering if there was any intel out there amongst your sources" Alex told him.

She was right, Harlan was very well connected among the UFO know-it-alls.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying to me"

I held my breath. Everyone in our little group became suddenly worried but we all hid it in our pokerfaces. You don't live in Vegas without building up a great pokerface.

"Thankfully, your story checks out with all the reports I got from..." he rattled off a few names. The only one I recognised was NASA.

Seth leaned close, getting into Harlan's face "We have reason to believe a team of government-sponsored, covert operatives recovered the spacecraft"

I put my hand on Seth's chest - I felt tingles - and eased him back gently "Personal space"

"Okay, back up a little, this is not space-camp" Harlan said quietly. "Let the experts do their work"

"Experts" I scoffed to myself.

Alex gave me a reproachful look.

"You know you're very lucky you two, that you didn't come face to face with the aliens who were in that craft"

Seth cocked his head to the side, confused. Adorable.

"They're like deadly praying mantises. They eat your flesh" Harlan finished with a gripping gesture.

"Oh. Oh, yes, we are indeed lucky kids not to have had our flesh eaten by the aliens" Sara played along.

"You got that right. Okay, lets go to work here, I got an email from a source that sent me this Sat Graph" Harlan turned in his chair and began working on his computer.

Alex asked him where the would take the craft, Harlan replied 'Witch Mountain' along with his nerdy henchmen in a badly-timed cryptic message.

"What are we? A singing group here? Let me talk and you guys nod" Harlan reprimanded his posse.

"Witch Mountain. Let's take a look - here we go, California. About 50 miles from the border of Ne-Va-Da and it's one of our top secret facilities. If you're planning on visiting, don't"

"Fortified up to the ying-yang?" I asked.

"Understatement" Harlan confirmed.

Harlan handed Alex the blueprints "Do you have the book?"

"Yes, I do" she replied.

"Here's an aerial view" he said finally.

"Thanks, dude" I said with a nod.

"Whatever trouble you're in - trust no one" Harlan said cryptically.

As we walked out of the RV, I looked at Seth and grinned.

"What is it?" He asked in his emotionless voice.

"Nothing" I shrugged.

"Just thinking you don't look so bad for a deadly praying mantis"

**There we go :)**


End file.
